Quantico
by Cooptown
Summary: Drabble Collection. Reidcentric, no slash.
1. Hero

**Beginning a series of one-shots based on one word challenges. (: **

**Don't take these too seriously; I'm just drabbling because I'm bored.**

**Title:** To be a Hero

**Challenge:** courage

**Characters: **Reid, Morgan

**Pairing: **none

Everyone had the same mentality; these sorts of things happened to other people, not them. Perhaps this was why the bad guys could be so successful. Their victims never saw them coming.

Elisa Welling left her work at a local Virginia bar at normal time and, like always, she slipped on her blazer and stepped outside to begin the short walk to her apartment. She made it several blocks before she felt cool, unfamiliar metal press against the back of her neck and a rough hand press against her mouth. Dark eyes widened in shock before a husky voice hissed into her ear, _"Be quiet." _

She had little choice, with his hand pressing harshly against her face. He shoved her sideways into an alleyway and forced her down on the ground beside a broken, shabby dumpster. She opened her mouth but not a sound emerged. Her eyes got wider, if possible, when he pointed a gun at her chest and she realized what the foreign metal against her neck had been.

"P-please," she squeaked, edging backwards and away from him. A million thoughts raced through her mind- _why me? What did I do? What does he want? _Her voice couldn't keep up with her thoughts and her attacker seemed to waste no time. He slipped his weapon into a holster under his jacket and he knelt in front of her, holding her wrists down as a twisted smile blossomed on his haggard face.

"Shh," he urged her, moving to slip one hand up under her shirt. She gasped, gripping his wrist with her now free hand.

"No, stop!" She cried, her voice raising enough for him to curse and rip his hand from her shirt long enough to backhand the young woman across the face. She cried out and twisted beneath him.

"Shut your mouth," he snarled, moving to undo his belt buckle. Elisa Welling understood what he wanted now, and the realization only made her scream harder.

----x----

The female barista smiled at the lanky young man as he handed her a credit card.

"Anything else I can get for you?" she asked, sounding almost flirtatious. The boy shook his head, smiling politely.

"That's all, thank you."

She continued to eye him as she swiped his card and handed it back, but the male didn't seem to notice until his partner grinned and elbowed him in the side.

"She's checking you out, Reid," he hissed in the younger man's ear. Reid swatted his partner away as he grabbed his card back from the cashier and moved out of the way to wait for their drinks. "Calm down Morgan," he said, shaking his head, "just because a girl is looking at me doesn't mean she's checking me out. She probably thinks I need a haircut. That's what Emily says is her first thought every time she sees me."

"You kidding?" Morgan asked bluntly, "she was eatin' you up like eye candy."

Reid stared at him. "Why don't you go wait in the SUV? I'll get the drinks."

Morgan winked at the younger agent, grinning like a fool as he turned and stalked out to their Chevy.

Their drinks were up quickly and Reid snatched them and uttered a quick thanks before making his way out of the crowded café. The night was cool and refreshing and he reveled in the feel of the crisp air. He made if a few paces from the shop before he heard something, and froze. As an FBI agent, his instincts were deeply embedded and he immediately began to process thoughts.

_What was that? A cry for help? From which direction? _

He turned around and began moving in the opposite direction of where his vehicle was parked. The soft noises began to grow more noticeable, and the young agent peeked around the edge of a brick building, blinking hard under shaggy, chestnut hair. He couldn't see anything aside from a mangled dumpster, but the noises were definitely coming from this area.

Silently swearing, he set the warm drinks on the sidewalk and stepped into the alleyway, feeling nervousness creeping into his thin frame. He heard the sound again, like a muffled sob; as though someone were trying to quell it. With one hand resting on his holster, he stepped around the dumpster.

And was met with the sight of a young woman, about to be raped by a vicious looking older man.

Reid's hazel eyes widened in shock and he drew his gun in a flash of movement.

"FBI," he said, feigning an authoritative tone, "Freeze."

The man nearly leapt off the woman, scrambling for his own weapon. Reid pointed his gun at the man's head, and the offender seemed paralyzed for a moment before he turned and ran. Spitting out a quick, naughty word, Reid charged after him. He was on the older man quickly enough, and the agent shoved the attacker into the side of one of the buildings he'd been running between.

"You're under arrest," Reid said, sounding almost cheerful as he pulled his set of handcuff's from his belt while keeping his other hand secure on the back of the other man's neck.

"You're stronger than you look, for a skinny kid," The rapist grunted.

"Yeah," Reid agreed, snapping the cuffs on the man's hands; secure, behind his back. "I get that a lot. Thankfully, creeps like you frequently underestimate me. Come on." He grabbed the man's arm and jerked him toward the street.

The young woman was sitting up, clothed again, her face tear stained and her eyes wide. Morgan was with her, Reid realized with a start. The older agent looked at him, concern and relief shown on his face.

"You took forever," He explained, "so I came looking for you when you didn't answer your phone. When I saw her, I figured you had too. I've got cops and paramedics on their way, for her."

Reid blinked slowly. He hadn't even heard his phone ringing. Morgan took the man's arm from Reid, scowling at the criminal.

Reid relaxed visibly as the police cars and ambulance pulled up, but he jumped when he felt a hand settle on his arm. He turned to see Elisa Welling, watching him with a pretty face overtaken by relief and gratitude. There was a bruise forming beneath her right eye, but other than that, she appeared shaken. But not otherwise hurt.

"Thank you," she said softly, squeezing his arm. He couldn't tell if she was assuring him or trying to comfort herself. Reid tilted his head, brushing back errant strands of wispy, brown hair.

"Uh, you're welcome. I was just, uhm, doing my job."

He nearly smiled at how horribly cliché it sounded; but he didn't, and she did.

The young woman was led away by the paramedics, and Reid glanced up to see the cops pushing their would-be rapist into the back of a cop-car, and Morgan striding toward him.

"Hey," the older agent said, clapping a hand on his young partner's shoulder. "You did good, kid. Real good."

Reid averted his eyes from Morgan's in a shy manner, and Morgan almost smiled when he noticed his colleague looked uncomfortable with the praise.

"Let's go back, sound good?"

Reid nodded mutely, his eyes tracing to where the medics were looking over Elisa Welling. She caught his eye and smiled. Her face was worn and tired, but that smile lit up her eyes and that made the young FBI agent feel good.

He followed Morgan to the car, and he slipped into the passenger seat and buckled up, nearly jumping in surprise when he looked up to see Morgan watching him.

"What?" He asked suspiciously. Morgan raised a brow and looked at the road, starting the engine.

"You were brave to take that guy on, kid. I'm proud of you."

He began driving back to Quantico, not seeing Reid smile as he looked out his window, but somehow knowing it was there anyway.

---x---

**NOTE: I TAKE REQUESTS. Give me a prompt (can be one word or more) and I'll see what I can do. **

**Aw, they forgot their coffee on the sidewalk. :P **

**Starting this off with a little Reid being awesome. Who doesn't love that kiddo? **

**By the way, I don't know if they carry handcuffs on them, I don't remember, but for the sake of this story, let's say we do, 'kay? **

**Will update soon. **

**Ciao~!**


	2. Something to think about

**Title: **Something to think about

**Challenge: **Telephone

**Characters: **Garcia, Morgan, Reid

**Pairing: **Implicated Garcia/Morgan

**Notes: **I heard GaGa's song Telephone and this sprang up after seeing the music video.

----x----

The phone just kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. She didn't have a voicemail, and Morgan was beginning to get irritated. He'd called at least four times in the past hour, but for some unknown reason, she just wasn't answering. It was so unlike her, Morgan couldn't help but feel worry creep into him. Despite Reid's assurances that she was probably just annoyed and was ignoring him, the older agent couldn't help the negative thoughts that kept sneaking into his mind.

"She's still not answering," He complained aloud. Again. He tossed his cell phone onto the desk irritably.

For the fifth time, Reid's hazel eyes glanced up from his papers long enough to give his partner a deadpan stare before they dipped down again. His response was dry, and worded the exact same way it had been every other time.

"She's probably mad at you for something. Just leave her alone; she'll call back."

"We're in _California._ On the other coast! You'd think she'd answer to at least make sure we're still alive after all this time. I mean, when did we last talk to her? It's been-"

"This morning," Reid drawled, closing his file and setting it down on the desk, standing up.

Morgan stood up too, digging his fingers into the wood of the local police chief's desk. "Well yeah but this is weird, man."

Wordlessly, Reid pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed rapidly, balancing the phone on one shoulder as he gathered his messenger back and files. He was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke cheerfully.

"Hi, Garcia." He paused to put the phone on speaker.

"_Hi, sweet boy. What can I do you for?" _

Reid's eyebrows lifted and he looked at his gaping partner.

"Morgan would like to know why you aren't answering to him when he calls. He's been stalking."

"_Tell him he can call if he wants but there's no one home and he's not gonna reach my telephone." _

Morgan's brow furrowed when he saw the grin spread on his colleague's face.

"I'll make sure he gets the message Garcia," Reid said dutifully.

"Garcia!" Morgan called, stepping forward to snatch the phone from Reid. The younger agent dodged his advance and held the phone up so Morgan could hear his baby girl's response.

"_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kind of busy."_

"Pen, it's not funny!" Morgan snapped in reply. "What the hell!"

"_Stop calling, stop calling I don't wanna talk anymore." _

Morgan made another grab at the phone but Reid whipped it away, taking it off of speaker phone and talking into it. He paused, then,

"Yeah, I'll make sure he gets the message." He snapped the phone closed and slipped it into his pocket. "She says not that she doesn't like you but she's trying to party, and she's sick of her phone vibraaaaatinggg." He enunciated the last word, and Morgan stared at him.

"What does that even mean?"

Reid shook his head. "She was quoting a pop song called _Telephone _by Lady GaGa."

Morgan blinked. "_How _do you know that?"

The younger agent gathered his things and mumbled something, turning to leave the office.

"What was that?" Morgan asked, stalking after him and grabbing his friend's shoulder.

Reid glared at him, eyes narrowed. "I said, I don't _only _listen to classical music."

---x---

**Gasp, could Reid be a secret little monster? **

**For those who aren't GaGa fans, she calls her fans her little monsters. (: **

**I can't see Reid listening to GaGa, but eh.**

**NOTE: I TAKE REQUESTS. Give me a prompt (can be one word or more) and I'll see what I can do. **


	3. Going Under

**Title:** Going Under

**Challenge: **going under (hence my original title)

**Characters: **Reid, JJ, team

**Pairing: **mild Reid/JJ

**Notes: My friend Alex said that instead of spouting random words at me, I should put my iTunes on shuffle and pick song titles as challenges. This one is clearly 'Going Under' by Evanescence. **

**Additional notes at the end.**

---x---

_This isn't how it's supposed to work. _

The same thought kept drifting through JJ's foggy mind as she stared at her bloodied hands, resting innocently in her lap. She sat hunched over in an uncomfortable chair in the all-too-familiar waiting room of the hospital. Her blue eyes were glassy, and she hadn't spoken in nearly two hours. She felt Hotch's arm around her shoulders, but he thankfully didn't try to press her into talking.

The whole team was there with her, with different displays of emotion. Despite their varied reactions to the news, they all shared the grief and worry that she felt. But they didn't share the guilt. They had no reason to.

She remembered when a nurse came to update them, nearly three hours ago. It had been just after they'd arrived, and JJ remembered the nurse's regretful look at her news. All she'd been able to say was _They're putting him under and taking him up to surgery now. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but someone will be back to update you with the situation as we can. _

Despite her mounting sense of guilt, the others didn't seem to blame her. The first thing Garcia had done upon arriving was hug JJ close, uncaring of the blood that soaked the lanky blonde's clothes and skin.

"He'll be okay," The normally bubbly computer tech said quietly, though her dark eyes were bright with tears. JJ noticed distantly that her mascara was running, but she didn't say anything to Garcia about it.

Rossi and Hotch spoke quietly while Emily held JJ's hand. Morgan had an arm around Garcia's waist while the eccentric blonde alternated between episodes of tears and uneasy silence.

JJ's story had seemed so surreal when she'd explained so many hours ago.

It was so unexpected; they'd only sent the pair to pick up the take-out they'd ordered in preparation for another long night at Quantico. They'd done it so many times before.

_It was routine. They alternated on who picked up food when they ordered out. Reid volunteered to go, and JJ offered to go with him. He'd smiled, happy for the company and they'd left together in one of the SUV's. _

"_Chinese food never gets old," She commented wistfully as they stepped into the tiny hole-in-the-wall restaurant. _

"_Easy for you to say," Reid said, grimacing. "You can use chopsticks." _

_She laughed while he handed the clerk his credit card, which the young man behind the counter swiped and handed back. JJ picked up the bags while Reid signed the receipt and pocketed his wallet. _

"_Look Spence," she said, pointing into one of the bags. "There're chopsticks, and a plastic fork. I guess we've ordered here enough for the employees to remember you." _

"_Great," Reid responded, though he couldn't hide the half-smile that graced his young face, "remembered as 'that moron who can't use chopsticks.'" _

"_Lots of people can't," JJ said conversationally, moving to open the passenger side door of the SUV. It took a few seconds for her to notice that Reid wasn't behind her anymore. Brow furrowed in concern, she opened the door and set the bags on the seat before slamming the door shut and turning around. _

"_JJ!" _

_She heard his shout and she jogged toward his voice, finding him behind the car, looking across the street. _

"_What is it?" She asked, biting her lip. Her gun was back at the office- she hadn't thought to take it with her. She saw Reid's hand resting on his, though, and she relaxed. At least he was prepared. _

"_I think that store's being robbed," He pointed to a shop across the street. So late at night, it was hard to see clearly inside the store, but there was definitely some shuffling, and people moving around in there. _

"_I saw someone go in, he had a cap on with the bill down over his face," Reid said, and no sooner had he spoken did said man emerge from the store, running down the block at breakneck speed. He wasn't holding a weapon; only a bag, which JJ could guess was full of recently stolen money. _

"_Are you going to go after him?" JJ asked, but Reid was already gone. Cursing, she chased after him, dodging people as she went. She saw Reid and the thief several yards in front of her._

_The young agent grasped the criminal's shoulder in one hand, and pointed his gun at him with the other. _

"_FBI," Reid announced, spinning the other man around to face him. "Put the bag on the ground, and this'll be over quickly." _

_The man set the bag down and got down on his knees. Looking relieved, Reid called back, _

"_JJ, do you have my cuffs?" _

_Eager to help, the blonde pulled them from her belt and stepped forward, holding them out. _

_Reid didn't take his eyes from the thief but when the agent's hand left his shoulder to reach for the cuffs, the criminal exploded into action. Lashing out, he kicked the approaching JJ in the shin. With a startled cry, she stumbled. _

_In one quick, stupid movement, Reid's concern for JJ won over his instinct to keep his eyes on the criminal. He turned his head to see his partner, and as soon as his hazel eyes left the man on the ground, he leapt up and slammed his fist into the young agent's jaw. _

_Reid stumbled for a second but regained his footing quickly, glaring harshly at the thief and moving to lift his gun. _

_The older man beat him to it, yanking his own gun from under his jacket. Reid's mind reeled for a moment but he didn't have time to think before two shots rang out and he crumpled in a heap. _

"_Reid!" JJ's panicked cry didn't faze the shooter, who turned and continued sprinting until JJ lost sight of him. She didn't care, moving to collapse onto her knees at her friend's side. He was on his back, fingers lax on his gun, still held loosely in his hand. She picked it up and clicked on the safety before replacing in it in his holster. _

_The young woman leaned over Reid's face, but he was expressionless; eyes closed, lips slightly parted with blood seeping from his mouth. _

"_Spence?" She tried again, shrugging off her coat to drape it over his torso. She moved his hands to rest over the bullet wounds, pressing her hand down on one of his while she pulled out her cell phone with the other and dialed 911. _

_She spoke quickly as soon as the call was answered. _

"_My friend's been shot twice. Both in the abdomen- we're FBI agents, he needs help fast. Please, please hurry." _

_She tried to wake him while she waited for the ambulances. She brushed back his hair, pinched his fingers, smacked his cheeks lightly, but it wasn't working. _

"_Come on Spence," she murmured tearfully, pressing her hand down over his again. He finally reacted, glassy hazel eyes meeting her teary blue ones. His lips moved but he made no sound, and JJ shook her head furiously, hair whipping. _

"_Don't talk," she said, "just stay with me, stay with me. The ambulance is on the way, okay? Just look at my eyes, Spence." _

_He tried to stay awake, hazel on blue for several minutes until the wailing of sirens could be heard. The tension left his body when the ambulance pulled up beside the sidewalk and stopped. Paramedics emerged from the vehicle and moved toward them. It took two men to pry JJ away from her friend, and the young woman stared in stunned silence as they tried to save her partner. _

_Two medics leaned over Reid's limp form, while one held JJ back. _

"_He's not breathing," one said, looking to his partner. "Maybe a collapsed lung… Emergency intubation?" _

_The other stood and jogged to the vehicle, "I'll get the…" _

_Their voices blurred directly after the first medic said 'he's not breathing.'_

_JJ's mind froze. She heard nothing else. It couldn't be possible; they'd left to pick up Chinese take-out and now she was standing here and her friend _wasn't breathing.

_It was so surreal, she found herself staring at her blood-drenched hands. She hardly noticed that it had stained her blouse as well. How had that happened? Oh, she realized, she'd leaned over him to press her coat down over his torso. Her mind was a blur. _

"_Ma'am?" _

_She snapped out of it and looked at the medic who'd been holding her arm. _

_He tried again. "We're taking him to the hospital. Are you going to ride?" _

"_Uh, yes," She said hurriedly, allowing him to lead her into the ambulance. _

_She looked at her hands as they drove, unable to watch them trying to save Reid's life. She was afraid she'd look and see him, dead, not breathing, and knowing she couldn't do anything about it. She stared at the blood on her hands and prayed. _

_The trip to the hospital seemed to take forever, as most trips did in dire situations, but in reality it couldn't have been more than six or seven minutes. The medics took off with Reid quickly, and JJ almost yelled out that she hadn't been able to speak to him, even as her more logical side told her Reid wouldn't have heard her anyway. _

_The paramedic who'd been with her led her into the waiting room of the hospital. _

"_Is there someone I can call for you?" He asked. "I can call while you fill out the paperwork for your friend, if you're up to it."_

"_Hotch," she said hollowly, taking the clipboard and pen he handed her. She offered him her cell phone. "Call Agent Hotchner. My name is JJ and," she paused, eyes filling again, "and my friend is Dr. Reid." _

_She sank into one of the chairs and stared at the paperwork she had to fill out, not hearing the man speaking to Hotch. She wrote out the information she knew, nearly sobbing aloud when she filled in Reid's age as 27. _

_She looked up when the others flocked into the hospital fifteen minutes later, her heartbroken expression never wavering. _

The team had arrived at the hospital almost four hours ago now, with no news other than the initial warning that their teammate was being taken to surgery.

Morgan had gotten up to pester the nurses twice now, but none of them seemed to have any information on their ailing friend. He was more angry than disappointed, but Garcia kept him calm enough so that he didn't need to be removed from the hospital at all.

"JJ,"

Emily's quiet voice broke through the liaison's reminiscing. She met Emily's dark eyes with a silent question.

Prentiss looked at JJ's hands, a frown touching her mouth. "Why don't you go and wash your hands and change your clothes? My go-bag is in the SUV if you want a tshirt…"

"Sure," JJ said, ready for a distraction. She left with the other woman to the bathroom. To her relief, Emily didn't question her wellbeing. Prentiss watched quietly as JJ scrubbed the dried blood from her hands and arms. She left to get a nightshirt from the car and returned to find JJ leaning on the sink, eyes downcast.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as JJ stared at the shirt she'd been handed. It was a plain white tshirt; good for being comfortable and sleeping in.

"I can't get his blood out from under my nails," JJ replied hollowly as she slipped off her ruined blouse and tugged the tshirt over her head. "It's just… stuck there."

Emily opened her mouth to offer consolation when Garcia stuck her head into the women's restroom.

"Jay? Hotch wants to talk to you," she said, holding the door open. The other two women made their way back to the waiting room where Prentiss sat next to Rossi and Garcia snuggled up to Morgan again.

JJ saw Hotch standing a few feet away and she followed him outside.

His normally harsh eyes were sympathetic, and worried.

"JJ," he began. "You know what I'm going to say."

She nodded, folding her arms across her chest. "It's not my fault, I couldn't have prevented it, I shouldn't blame myself, I did well and I did everything I could?"

Hotch offered a pained half-smile. "I didn't know I was that predictable."

She shrugged. "I figured. I know logically I didn't do anything wrong. I wish I had tossed him the cuffs instead of walking up to him."

"But then he would've had to look to catch them, and he still would've broken eye contact," Hotch said reasonably.

She shrugged again. "I keep trying to think of better scenarios. But I'll try not to blame myself," she said it mostly for his benefit, "but I can't believe we were joking one minute and the next he's catching a robber and then he's lying there in front of me _dying. _God, Hotch, when the medics said he wasn't breathing I thought I was going to pass out."

"But you didn't," He replied quietly, "and if you hadn't been quick to put pressure on the wounds and call 911, he could be dead."

"He could be dead _now,_" She shot back. They were silent for a few minutes.

"He's a strong kid," Hotch said, finally. "If anyone can beat the odds, it's him."

He grasped her shoulder again and steered her back inside, where they sat and he put his arm around her shoulders again. Nobody said a word when JJ and Hotch sat down again, they all stared at random points of the room; the floor, the wall, the ceiling… and settled in to wait again.

-x-

It had been six and a half hours since the team had walked in. Morgan stood to demand information _again_ when a doctor stepped into the room and gestured for him to sit down. Startled, he obeyed, and Garcia grabbed his hand and gave a firm squeeze.

"Spencer Reid?" The doctor demanded. Hotch nodded, and nearly flinched as the entire team cringed at the sight of the doctor's bloodied scrubs.

"I'm Dr. Desilva," the man started. "I'm going to update you on Dr. Reid's status. First of all, he _did _survive the operation, although it was touch and go for a long time. He died twice during surgery."

There were collective sighs of relief, but JJ felt fresh tears at the thought. _He died twice. They brought him back twice. _

The doctor continued speaking, unaware of the torture he was inflicting on the young blonde who had her head bowed by explaining the severity of her friend's injuries.

"Starting off, it took so long because both bullets struck major areas. The first bullet entered the lower abdomen and went upward. It must have been the angle. It hit and fractured two ribs before it ricocheted. We removed it from near his spine. The second hit higher up, piercing the stomach and shattering the sternum. It bounced off the sternum to tear the left lung. We were easily able to remove the bullet, but piecing the bone back together took some time. The first bullet was much harder to remove because of the proximity to his spine. We were able to remove the bullets but our first priority was to stop the massive internal bleeding caused by the damage to the organs. Questions?"

Stunned silence followed the doctor's calm words, and the team seemed stricken.

Hotch spoke first, his voice level and calm as usual. "Will he recover?"

"I'm confident that with rest and medication, he'll be back to his old self in a few weeks."

"Can we see him?"

The doctor looked at the small blonde-haired woman who'd asked. She hadn't looked up the entire time, and instead was staring at her hands, folded in her lap.

"I can let one or two of you in at a time," Dr. Desilva replied hesitantly, "but only for a few minutes. He really needs his rest."

JJ looked to Hotch with an unspoken question in her eyes and he nodded once. Without another word she stood, and followed the doctor as he turned and exited with waiting room.

"Are you JJ?" The doctor asked conversationally as he led her to the young agent's room.

"Yeah, that's me," She replied, sounding surprised.

"He mentioned your name once when he was coming out of it, about a half hour ago. With the way you were acting in there, I thought you might be her."

"You could be a profiler," JJ replied dryly as Dr. Desilva smiled and opened the door to a room that didn't seem special. _If he only knew how special he was. _

"Remember, be gentle," he reminded her. "If he talks to you, his voice will be hoarse. We only extubated him half an hour ago, so he'll be sore."

JJ brushed by the doctor without another word and stepped into the room. She wavered as soon as she was in the darkened room. Coming in was easy- now that she was here, she felt that heartache return with a vengeance. She approached the bed slowly. She sank down into the seat beside it, feeling hot tears prick her eyes _again. _She took a mental note of him; his body, the equipment, the way his arms were limp above the blanket, the IV lines and wiring that snaked under the sheets, the dark, bruised circles under his closed eyes, the way his head was turned toward her slightly, with parted lips and long shaggy hair splayed in every direction.

She gave a watery, half-hearted smile as she brushed the errant bangs from his eyes and dragged her hand over his warm cheek. The smile faded again when he took a deep, strained breath and the expansion of his chest showed a flash of white bandages in the v-neck of the hospital uniform he was wearing.

Breathing a sigh, JJ slipped her hand into his, careful of the IV and oximeter. She squeezed his fingers gently; blue eyes watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"If you weren't so emaciated, you might've had some protection against those bullets," she said suddenly. He never believed her when she said he was ridiculously scrawny.

"I am not… _emaciated._"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, yanking his hand toward her.

"Ouch," he murmured, watching her face with exhausted, watery eyes. JJ was, despite the doctor's warning, surprised by the pained, rough quality of his voice.

"Spence," she breathed, leaning forward to get a closer look at him. "You big _idiot! _You're so stupid!"

He closed his eyes and smiled faintly. "You, calling me stupid… s'not what I'm used to hearing…"

She squeezed his hand again, using her other hand to touch his hair. He shifted, and winced noticeably.

"They put me on drugs," he said quietly. JJ blinked in surprise at the statement- of course they had.

It hit her suddenly, what he was referring to. Her mouth made a small 'o' and she watched him sympathetically.

"You'll be fine," she promised softly, and her heartache eased a little with the knowledge that he _would _be fine. He'd get better and he'd heal and he'd walk into Quantico with his usual, lazy morning smile and he'd offer her coffee and they'd joke around, and…

He must have noticed the tear that streaked down her cheek because his brow furrowed and he reached up with one clumsy, drug-impaired hand to brush it away.

"Don't cry, JJ," he murmured faintly, feeling himself begin to drift off again, "none of this was… was your fault, 'kay? I'm just glad he got to me, and not _you._"

She cried for a few more minutes, until she felt burnt out. She rested her elbows onto the edge of the bed and he was happy to let her. He turned his head toward her and she leaned forward to press her forehead against his tiredly, feeling his hair brush against hers.

"I was scared," she admitted after several minutes of silence. "I thought you were gone, Spence. God, you were in surgery for so long…"

"But I'm here now," he murmured in reply, his breathing becoming louder, "I'm sorry I worried you."

She sat up and locked eyes with him. "Just get some rest, okay? I'll see if I can sneak you some coffee in the morning."

He smiled and finally closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and he went limp in minutes. JJ sat back in her chair, fingers still laced with his and comforted by the knowledge that things would get better.

The best part was that she knew things _would _get better. The hard part was over, and now all she had to do was be there for him.

And she would be.

-x-

**Notes: This is important. **

**I am NOT a doctor. I'm a 17 year old girl who's never had any medical issues that have required hospitalization. This entire thing was just for drama and fun, and I did a really minimum amount of research such as googllng 'human anatomy' and 'what's that thing they put on your finger at the hospital' to come up with oximeter. That might even be wrong, I don't know.**

**And also, I have no idea if the injuries Reid sustained in this fix are possible. Really, I saw on another tv show that a bullet could ricochet so I was like, what the hell? I'll have that sucker bounce all over the place. Only Reid could have a bullet do THAT much damage anyway. (And live, huh, must be immortal.)**

**Anyway, what is It about Reid!Whump that's so fun to read/write? D: Idk, I love him to death but I love abusing him haha.**

**Until next time.**

**Sparkshark. **

**(I take requests! Drop a line if there's something you want~)**


	4. Fast Cars and Freedom

**Title: **Fast Cars and Freedom

**Challenge: **Cars

**Characters: **Hotch, Rossi

**Pairing: **None

**Notes: Every man, (and woman, if you're like myself) enjoys a nice car. Even special agents. **

---x---

"You know," Rossi began, glancing over at his colleague as they sat down in the outside patio of the local café, "We're always in those SUV's. None of us really ever think about cars like normal men anymore." He glanced out to the street, watching people drive by and contemplating the type of car he'd have if he had the time to care enough to buy one.

Hotch paused from stirring his coffee, glancing up at the street then back down. "Yes, we don't really have time to think of those sorts of mundane things. But I can't think of a whole lot of things I'd like to have more than a white audi s5."

Rossi half-smiled, tilting his head back in thought. "Audi's. They're nice, definitely got a great interface unit on the interior, but I find myself leaning more toward that new Camaro."

Hotch shook his head slowly. "The camaro's are nice looking, but they're not nearly as nice inside as an Audi. If you're going Chevrolet, why not go for a corvette?"

Rossi rested his chin on his hand, looking thoughtful. "Corvettes used to be what everyone wanted, but now when I see one I just think of how unconventional they are. They have two seats; that's not very convenient unless you're a loner who's positive they'll never drive anyone else. And the tail lights look like a spider."

"That's true. They've still got a nice body shape, though."

Rossi shrugged one shoulder. "I guess. What would you get, if you could get any car in the world?"

"Please," Hotch said, sipping his expresso, "I'd get a Ferrari."

---x---

**Oh god, seriously, I'd go for the Camaro. Dream car! **

**NOTE: I TAKE REQUESTS. Give me a prompt (can be one word or more) and I'll see what I can do. **


	5. Fandoms

**Title: **Fandoms

**Challenge: **Harry Potter

**Characters: **Garcia, Reid

**Pairing: **None

**Notes: I am in no way, shape, or form a Harry Potter expert. I have not read the entire series; only bits and pieces. I've seen the movies but I know they left out a bunch of things. If you notice any blatant errors, please (gently) inform me and I'll try to correct them. Thanks!**

**This is a request written for Nymphadora-CullenBAU. (: I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**Garcia seemed to nearly float into the office that morning, a dreamy smile on her face and her hand clutching something that wasn't immediately recognizable. In an uncharacteristic move she breezed past Morgan without so much as a hello, causing him to turn in surprise and watch her. Curiously, she stopped at Reid's desk, almost throwing the unknown, rectangle-shaped item onto it before folding her arms.

"Well?" She demanded, waiting for a reaction. It came quickly; Reid set down his papers without finishing what he was reading (Morgan was watching more intently now, curiosity peaked) and grabbed the item. He flipped the unmarked case over then looked up at Garcia, his expression harsh.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked eagerly. Garcia's dark eyes brightened considerably.

"You're the genius; figure it out," She squeaked, clasping her hands together while he opened the case.

"Yes!" The young agent cheered when he caught sight of the prize within the box. "yes, yes, yes - now?"

Garcia grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the seat, nearly dragging him toward her office. "To the batcave," she supplied as confirmation. Morgan, now thoroughly stunned, sat at his desk, glancing back toward Garcia's office every few seconds.

"Welcome to _La Cave de Penelope_," Garcia announced as she shoved her friend into a chair. She moved to slip the disk into the CD player on one of her computers.

"Was that supposed to be Spanish? That didn't sound like-"

"Hush, you," Garcia cut him off as she took a seat next to him, squirming excitedly. "I've waited months for this moment."

"Haven't you read the books?" Reid asked, looking at her. She shook her head.

"Nope, not yet."

"There's a reallyyy big twist at the-"

"Don't ruin it for me!" Garcia cried before he could say anymore, smacking Reid on the arm.

He shrugged and glanced back the screen, brightening now as their movie started. Despite the fact that he wasn't saying anything, Garcia made a show of _shushing _him for a few seconds before she calmed down and glued her dark eyes to the screen.

* * *

Morgan couldn't take it anymore. Without Reid's paper-shuffling or Garcia's bubbly jokes, it was too quiet. Emily made a comment every now and then, but it wasn't the same. A little over an hour after Garcia and Reid disappeared, Morgan slammed down the file he'd been gripping. He leaned forward.

"Emily," he hissed. The brunette looked up and gave him a questioning glance, one dark brow raised.

"Do you know what those two are doing in there?" He demanded.

"Uh, yeah," Emily replied, brow furrowed. "Garcia rented _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. _She and Reid were excited to see it."

She could practically see the wheels turning in Morgan's head as he processed the information. Smirking, she went back to work to allow her colleague to figure out what to do with this new information.

"She's gonna freak when she sees the end," He finally announced. Emily's smile only widened.

Only minutes after Morgan said it, a high, feminine shriek came from Garcia's office. She burst from the room with Reid in tow, though he only possessed a faint smile as he walked casually back to his desk.

Hotch stuck his head out of his office to eye Garcia with concern. "What is it, Garcia? Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" She half-shouted, whirling around to glare at her boss. "Snape killed Dumbledore!"

* * *

**Notes: I really need to read the Harry Potter books. ): **

**Also, I re-read most of these at least twice to check for errors, but they're not officially beta'd. If you see any errors, let me know. Thanks~**

**Ciao.**


	6. Twilight

**Title: **Twilight

**Challenge: **Twilight

**Characters: **JJ, Reid, Emily, Garcia

**Pairing: **None

**Notes: By request, here is Reid's reaction to the Twilight books. **

**Written for Nymphadora-CullenBAU. I hope you like it. **

**By the way, based on your username I can assume that you like Twilight? You didn't tell me if you wanted Reid to like the series or dislike it, so I had react how I assumed he would logically. **

**

* * *

**Reid stared at the stack of literature on his desk, and found himself for the first time in his life dreading the idea of picking up a book. He'd heard nothing but good reviews about the series, but nevertheless, he wasn't about to trust the judgment of a million teenage girls, or his female coworkers.

"Aren't you excited to catch up with the rest of the world?" JJ's voice made him jump, startled from his thoughts. He shook his head.

"I don't know JJ," he said doubtfully, "A good-looking, teenage, vegan vampire after an average teenage girl in a depressing town just doesn't seem like a very interesting- or unique- story."

Her blue eyes narrowed. "Vegetarian vampire," she corrected. "And it's a beautiful tale of love and what people will do for their soul-mate. It's a great story."

"Is he starting Twilight?" Garcia demanded as she walked in. JJ nodded vigorously. Both blondes looked perpetually pleased by the idea, so Reid stood and gathered his things- including all four of the books in the series- and made for the elevator.

"I'll let you know what I think tomorrow," he muttered glumly. The girls seemed infinitely more excited about the entire scenario than he was.

* * *

The girls were gathered in the bullpen already by the time Reid walked into work the next morning. They all watched as he strode to his desk, a scowl on his normally friendly face. He tossed the books they'd forced on him onto the tabletop and turned to face the women, arms folded.

"Well?" Garcia was the first to ask, leaning forward eagerly. "How did you enjoy the wonderful world of Edward and Bella?"

"You know," Reid began, "I'm not disappointed."

Their faces lit up momentarily, only to twist in surprise as he continued.

"I'm _outraged! _That woman has completely destroyed vampires forever. I mean, is this really what everyone's going crazy about?" He looked disbelieving. His colleague's were speechless. Reid was just setting into his lecture mode, and he was pacing back and forth behind his desk, shaking his head irritably.

"Does that so-called author even know what a vampire _is? _Legends speak of them as undead demons- they weren't charming human-things that walked up to young girls and suggested, oh, let me _dazzle you _with my superhuman charm and glamorous sparkles!This is so… so _wrong." _

"Reid," JJ started, but he waved a hand frantically to cut her off.

"I can't believe you guys like that junk," he said, shaking his head. "Statistically-"

The women groaned, and he waved his hands again.

"I'm kidding, not getting into statistics yet. Vampires, yes, have been perceived in many different ways since the legend first sprung up forever ago. The most common ideas were that they were corpses returning from the dead to claw their way from their graves and feed on the living. Blood-drinkers, flesh eaters, essentially _zombies. _Burnt by sunlight, nocturnal, sharp fangs with no reflection and allergic to garlic. I didn't see many of these ideas portrayed in this "saga". Brooding, devilishly good-looking, glamorously sparkling horny young males haven't been in any descriptions I've ever heard of." He huffed, sinking down into his seat and staring at his female coworkers, waiting to see their reaction to his rant.

They were quiet for a moment, before Garcia asked, "Did he just say horny?"

"Edward isn't horny," Emily defended weakly. Reid gave her a look that screamed 'you're an idiot' so she huffed and walked away. JJ gathered her books from his desk with a frown.

"Fine," She grouched, "I guess not everyone can appreciate great literature."

Reid sputtered indignantly but the blonde was already walking away. Garcia walked over to pat the young genius on the head.

"Don't worry lovedove," She said cheerfully, "we'll find something that you like that's… well, normal."

"Thanks," He replied dryly, resisting the urge to chuck his stapler at her. She walked away and hid her grin when she heard him mumbling under his breath.

"How stupid… lions _don't_ fall in love with lambs_." _

**Reid does not approve!**

**I pulled 90 percent of this information off the top of my head. If it's wrong… well, there isn't really a real vampire to study but whatever, correct me if you want to.**

*** I take requests! But if you request one, please add the story to alerts, I don't want to have to PM you saying I posted your chapter, then I just seem needy. :P thanks. **

**Again, I'm noticing a few typos as I re-read these so I'm trying to change them, sorry!  
**


	7. SSA Bernard

**Title: **SSA Bernard

**Challenge: **Pets

**Characters: **Reid, JJ

**Pairing: **JJ!Reid moment, maybe, if you interpret it that way. XD

Reid walked into the office that morning with a brilliant smile on his face and a tiny cup held delicately in both hands. Morgan had given him an inquisitive look when he'd walked in but Reid had ignored him and had gone straight to the bathroom. He pushed open the door and set the cup on the sink, opening his messenger bag and rifling through it. His grin widened when he came across a small glass bowl. He pulled it out and filled it with water.

Glancing toward the door, he picked up the little cup and poured the contents into the mostly-filled bowl. He filled the remaining space with water and picked it up, striding back into the bullpen and moving slowly and carefully toward his desk. He gently set the bowl on the wooden surface then he sank into his seat, watching the glass container with interest.

Morgan leaned forward to see, and offered a lopsided smile when he saw.

"About time, huh?" He asked, "I was wondering if you'd ever get one."

The bowl caught JJ's attention as soon as she walked in. She made toward Reid's desk immediately and leaned forward, hands on her knees as she watched it.

"Aw, Spence, he's cute."

Reid smiled as the betta fish swam about happily in his bowl, his tiny scales glittering green, blue and yellow.

The blonde ruffled Reid's hair, raising a pale eyebrow at him. "Does he have a name?"

Reid nodded enthusiastically. "I call him SSA Bernard. Or Bernie for short."

"He's kinda ugly," Morgan supplied. "Couldn't you have picked a prettier one?"

Reid shot him a dirty look. "I felt bad. Betta fish typically get adopted based on their looks so I didn't pick the prettiest one at the pet store."

"He's right," Garcia announced as she strode in, holding her own cup of water. She held it up to display the bright red, blue, and purple crowntail betta swimming in it. "I did. Isn't he pretty?" She handed it to JJ. "You don't have any color in your office," she explained, "so I present nameless the fish to you, my lovely JJ."

JJ smiled, watching the beautiful fish rise and sink gracefully in the water.

"Aw, thanks Garcia," she said cheerfully. Her next sentence made Reid blush.

"I think I'll call him _Spence the II."_

**If someone asks: Wtf did Reid have a fishbowl in his bag for?**

**It wasn't there by coincidence, in my mind I'd had him have it there for the purpose of putting the fish in it XD He'd planned ahead, I mean, I don't know anyone that carries around fishbowls. **

**Sorry for typos, let me know if you see any. **

**Still taking requests. **

**Btw this is based on a true story because I just got a green and yellow betta fish that isn't the prettiest because I felt bad for him and I named him SSA Bernard. I call him Agent Bernie. I now have eight betta's for those who are curious. Wow. **


	8. Close Comfort

**Title: **Close Comfort

**Challenge: **Comfort

**Characters: **JJ, Reid

**Pairing: **JJ!Reid

**Am I the only one who loves this pairing? **

**Notes: set right after 'The Performer'**

**Reid pays an injured JJ a visit.**

**

* * *

**It was Sunday morning, and the sound of someone knocking roused JJ from her dozing on the couch. She bolted upright and immediately regretted it, cringing and pressing a hand to her head, mussing her blonde hair.

"Coming," she said groggily, stumbling to her feet and slipping her feet into her house-shoes; fluffy, white bunny slippers that Garcia had gotten her last Christmas.

JJ didn't bother looking through the peephole in the door, too disoriented to remember to. She ripped the door open and stared at her visitor, clad in a rumpled white tshirt, blue cotton shorts and bunny slippers. Her wild hair was tousled in every direction, and her tired blue eyes met the startled hazel eyes of Dr. Reid.

"Spence?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and leaning against the doorframe. The sunlight hurt her eyes. "What're you doing here? It's like, eight o'clock in the morning."

He blinked and averted his eyes shyly, favoring his right leg as he leaned on the one crutch he had with him. "You forgot your medication at the office last night. I left really late so I thought I'd bring it in the morning. Early, like now, because I don't want you to need your pills and not have them, so…" He realized he was rambling so he cut himself off, and held up the bottle of white tablets.

JJ stepped to the side, pushing the door open wider. "You can come in," she invited, moving back to the couch. Reid stepped in hesitantly, shutting the door and setting the bottle on the coffee table in front of her couch.

"Do you need to take them now?" He asked. "I can get you some water."

"Thanks," JJ said sincerely as she opened the bottle and dumped two pills into her palm. Reid disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with a glass. She gratefully took the water from him and took the pills. He sank down onto the couch beside her, setting his crutch against it and she looked at him, setting the glass down on the table.

"Thanks for bringing them," she said, smiling faintly at him. He shrugged one shoulder.

"It wasn't a problem. I knew you needed them." He paused a moment, his eyes studying her; tracing her face, her hair, the way her hands were folded stiffly in her lap.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked. "Concussions can be troublesome."

She nodded, brows drawing together. "It's not as serious as I had first thought," she said gently, "I'll be fine in a few days."

He bit his lip. "I'm so sorry I didn't go with you, JJ."

_Was that what's been bothering him? _She wondered. JJ shook her head, wincing as she did so. "It's not your fault, Spence. Honestly, we had no idea, and even if you had come, what would you have done, hit him with your crutch?" She was smiling now, and the last statement had been enough to put a grin on his face too.

"Don't underestimate me," He said seriously, "I can beat someone unconscious with this thing."

She laughed, ignoring the stab of pain it sent through her head. "I'm sure you can. What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

His dark brows lifted in thought. "Sleep, probably. I used to take sleeping for granted before I started this job." She smiled again, and bowed her head thoughtfully, face hidden behind a curtain of wild, blonde hair. When she looked up again, her blue eyes were shy.

"You could, uh, stay here for a while," she offered, "if you want to, that is. I mean I'm not asking you to stay if you want to go home but you're welcome to camp out here if you want to. I have a spare bedroom and a stocked fridge." She was trying not to pressure him, but she wanted his company more than she was willing to admit.

Reid blinked a few times in surprise, almost blushing at the idea of staying with JJ, alone, outside of work. But he spoke before he meant to and said, "Sure, why not?"

She smiled, picking up the TV remote from the coffee table and turning it on. A movie they'd never heard of was playing, and she turned the TV volume on low and tugged the blanket up over her legs, stretching out on the couch. Reid settled comfortably to watch with her. He was getting rather absorbed into the film when he felt a warm weight settle against him.

Nearly jumping in surprise, he looked over to see JJ slumped over and leaning against his shoulder. He could feel himself getting nervous, unsure of what to do in such a situation. He felt his heart pounding and he tried to calm himself down. He tentatively brushed her hair back, wanting to see her face and cringing at the feel of the bump on her head.

JJ sighed contentedly, pale lips slightly parted and dark lashes contrasting greatly against her snowy skin. She was leaning heavily onto Reid's shoulder, her face angled upward. He could feel the weight of her body against his side, and as foreign as the feeling was, he was getting more comfortable as time passed, and she hadn't woken up and freaked out yet. Hesitantly, he put his arm around her shoulders; partially because he wanted to, and partially because his arm was going numb under her weight. She settled more heavily against him once he'd changed positions, and he couldn't help the faint smile that crept onto his face. All thought's of the movie forgotten, he settled in to relax and enjoy his time with her, letting his eyes close.

* * *

JJ woke up feeling better and more rested than she had in days. Her pills had done their work and her head was no longer pounding or sending arcs of pain across her skull that left her seeing stars. She felt relaxed, snuggled into a blanket and wrapped heavily in something warm and solid. When her foggy mind caught up, she nearly leapt up with the realization that it was _Reid _she was snuggled up with. Only now did she notice the little details; his arm around her waist, his chin atop her head, the gentle rise and fall of his chest under her. The complete and utter warmth he offered.

For the first time in a while, she was able to think clearly. She twisted a little to get a view of her friend's face, trying desperately not to wake him. He didn't move as she wriggled atop his lanky frame, even as her palm dug into his stomach. She smiled to see his eyes still closed, face unworried and brows lax. His young face was completely free of the concentrated, stressed, hurried look that he usually wore. His lips were parted just the slightest bit, and she found herself wanting to feel them; feel the softness under her fingers... under her lips.

The thought was so sudden and out of the blue, she paused, blinking rapidly. _Where did that come from? _She decided it must have been because she woke up in such an odd position with him, she was envisioning him as something else. But she couldn't help but think, was that true, or had she always felt this way?

He breathed a soft sigh and unconsciously turned his head toward her, wispy strands of shaggy, chestnut hair falling into his face. She brushed them back and leaned forward, watching him closely. She felt herself getting closer, until she felt the barest brush of his lips on hers. She pulled back immediately at the first feel of his skin against hers and her sapphire eyes widened when he stirred, his facial muscles twitching as he woke, sleep-fogged eyes half-lidded. He looked up at her, brow drawn in confusion before he seemed to remember where he was.

JJ waited for him to say something, and nearly gasped when she felt his fingers twitch. His hand was laced loosely with hers. _When had that happened? _

He brought the back of his free hand to her cheek, and her lips parted in surprise at the sheer gentleness of his touch.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. JJ nearly laughed at the sleepy roughness in his voice, but she only smiled and nodded shyly.

"Yeah, thanks…" She paused, eyes averted, "for bringing my medication, and for staying with me."

He watched her face closely. "I don't know how this all happened, JJ, but I'm sorry if—"

She cut him off, shaking her head. "Don't be sorry, Spence, I'm really comfortable and I slept well. I haven't felt better in days.

Reid glanced at his watch. "It's mid-afternoon."

She shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm still tired. Unless you have plans?"

"What else would I rather be doing?" He asked. She sighed, pleased, and rested against him again; head tucked under his chin, resting on his chest.

"Good," she breathed, eyes closed. "Just let me sleep for a while longer."

Feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest, the gentle inhale and exhale of breath above her ears, JJ dozed off again with much more ease than she had in the past week.

* * *

**It's four AM and I can't sleep. If you see any typos, please point them out and I'll fix them. Thanks.**

**Musical Inspiration for this chapter: Mykonos - Fleet Foxes**

**It's a beautiful song, I recommend. (:  
**


	9. Artsy

**Title: **Artsy

**Challenge: **White Paint

**Characters: **JJ, Reid

**Pairing: **JJ!Reid

**Notes: I have no idea where she comes up with these prompts for me. XD**

JJ already had the tape set up and the tarp stretched out by the time Reid arrived at her house. He let himself in through the unlocked door and made his way to the back room where the blonde liaison was standing with her arms folded, glaring harshly at the ugly, muddy red color splashed across her walls.

"Good, you're here," She said cheerfully, gesturing to the two cans of white paint that sat open on the floor. "I've got brushes and rollers ready to go." She lifted one of the rollers and drained he excess paint, giving her partner a sidelong glance and a brilliant smile. "Thanks for coming to help me, I can't wait to get rid of this color. I can't believe I ever liked this."

"What are you going to do after white?" Reid asked, picking up the other roller and beginning to streak the white paint over the clay-red walls. JJ looked thoughtful as she completed his strokes, spreading the blinding white.

"I'm not sure," she said finally, pulling her roller away from the wall. "Maybe yellow, to match the light-scheme I have going on in the rest of the house. Maybe I can do three yellow walls and one… I don't know, one orange wall or something."

"Maybe a jade green would match better," Reid commented, yanking his roller back and flicking specks of white paint. A few of them hit JJ's cheek and she gasped, glaring at him.

"You just hit me with paint," she deadpanned. Reid blinked, smiled slowly, and finally laughed. Her brows raised, a dangerous expression on her face. She stepped forward and promptly dragged her paint-roller over the front of his navy button-down.

"_JJ!" _He howled, dropping his own roller and jumping back in surprise. It was JJ's turn to laugh, enjoying her friend's disgusted expression as he contemplated ways to save his shirt- if there was a way.

"Thanks for coming to help me paint," The blonde repeated affectionately, smiling a Cheshire cat grin.

"Next time," Reid grouched, glaring at her, "you can hire someone."

**Short. Whatever. **


	10. War

**Title: **War

**Challenge: **Remote Control

**Characters: **Morgan, Garcia

**Pairing: **M!G if you interpret it that way.

**Notes: Again with the crazy, random prompts.**

She'd felt flattered, at first. It was one of the team's few nights off and he'd asked her to spend it with him. Garcia left the office with Morgan, accompanying him to his home and feeling ultimately excited for the night. She had wondered what they could possibly do all night, but here they were, snuggled cozily on his couch and flipping through TV channels. There wasn't much on.

"Here we go," Morgan commented, setting the remote down when he stopped on a football game. Garcia made a face.

"Ew, no sports," she said, "find a movie, or something."

Morgan raised one dark brow. "Woman, sports are entertaining. Besides, there aren't any good movies on."

"Well… I saw Vampire Diaries on that other channel you skipped over," she pointed out. He shook his head, frowning.

"No, no, no," he groaned, "no vampire dramas. And no soaps."

Garcia stared at him for a few moments before she made a grab for the remote. Her manicured fingers wrapped around it and she yanked back. Morgan sputtered, lashing out with both hands to steal it back. She twisted out of his grip and held it away from him. He dug one hand into her side, tickling her ribs and using his other hand to try and grab his prize. Garcia laughed crazily, squirming and finally throwing the remote across the room.

"Garcia, now someone has to get up to get it!" Morgan grouched, but he couldn't keep the grin from his face. She calmed down, taking deep breaths and looking up at him from over her cat-eye glasses.

"No we don't," she replied in a singsong voice. Morgan's brow furrowed in confusion before he glanced to where she was now looking. He felt his features go lax in surprise. His dog had the remote in his mouth; front paws stretched out in front of him, tail wagging.

"Aw, Clooney, drop it," Morgan groaned, reaching out one hand in hopes that the dog would come. He didn't, and instead turned around and trotted off, the ultimate winner of the prized remote.

"Well," Garcia said, sitting up and looking at Morgan with a sly grin. "I guess we'll just have to find something else to do."

**Let your mind wanderrrrrr! **


	11. Serendipity

**Title: **Serendipity

**Challenge: **Rainclouds

**Characters: **JJ, Reid

**Pairing: **JJ!Reid

**Notes: When I used to write I used to be a big bitch and say 'I write for me, not you, piss off' but now, I'm considerably nicer. I do take requests for these one-shots. The JJ!Reid fics, however, are for me. I don't know if any of you guys are fans of the pairing but I am, so I write these for my own entertainment. If you want a fic for another pairing, or if you have prompts for this pairing you'd like to see, let me know. **

Reid was walking through the park and toward the coffee shop where they'd arranged to meet when he noticed that something was off. He didn't see JJ's car parked anywhere on the street and he couldn't see her through the window. He blinked hard, his soaked hair sticking to his face and dripping rainwater into his eyes. Normally he'd be concerned; he'd wonder what he did to scare her off, wonder why she didn't show up or panic and leave, but this was _JJ. _If she wasn't here, something else had her occupied.

The young agent felt a stab of worry, and he shivered once, both from the freezing cold of the rain and wind and from the anxiety taking hold of him. He was about to call her when something else caught his attention.

"Spence," he turned around when he heard her familiar voice, a curious look on his young face. She was there, sitting in the park on a bench in the rain. Her blonde hair was drenched and clinging to her face and shoulders, her peacoat and boots wet and useless against the cold. But she was smiling.

Feeling confusion rise, Reid approached her and sat down when she scooted over on her bench. She turned toward him, her smile still there and he could only watch her with a furrowed brow. JJ leaned her head back, allowing the gentle spattering of rain to hit her face. The drops ran tracks over her skin. Reid found himself watching them until she spoke again, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry I didn't go inside," she murmured, "I probably should've considered that you might not like the rain as much as I do."

She was right; he didn't. He was cold, and wet, and uncomfortable. He couldn't see what she liked about it, but he wasn't going to complain if she was enjoying herself.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked instead. She looked at him again, blue eyes shining.

"The cool air feels nice, and I love the rain," she said quietly. "It's so natural. It seems surreal; we're always off chasing criminals and working indoors in police stations, it's weird to be able to sit outside and enjoy the weather. Look at the clouds; they're beautiful. Puffy and gray, but when the water leaves they'll be fluffy and pure white and the sky will be bright. Rain is soothing, the sounds, and the feel. Like it washes away the stress of what we constantly deal with. To me, anyway."

Reid paused, thinking about her explanation before a grimace came over him. JJ looked at him oddly.

"What?"

He leaned in, grinning boyishly. "Think about it," he said. "If rain is evaporated water, what if people's sweat evaporated and is now raining down on us?"

JJ punched his arm, making a face. "Ew, way to ruin it for me Spence!"

He looked up, still grinning. JJ stared at him for a moment before she laughed herself and leaned over to rest her damp cheek against his equally damp shoulder.

"Well, for now let's not think about sweat and let's just shut up and enjoy it while it lasts."

**That's a wrap, people. **

**My friend once told me sweat becomes rain; I didn't believe her… does it? I tried to google it and found nada, but I don't know.**

**Until next time. ;) **


	12. Looking out for You

**Title:** Looking out for You

**Challenge: **Night Out

**Characters: **Morgan, Hotch

**Pairing: **None

**Notes: This is a request written for Indie Sol. I hope you like it. I tried to do what you asked while keeping them as in-character as I could. **

When Reid had adamantly refused Morgan's offer to go out, the older agent began scouting the office for another victim. Everyone seemed eager to go home and privately enjoy their night off, but Morgan certainly wasn't going to go lie around when he could be out with alcohol and women. He did, however, find it necessary to have a partner with whom to enjoy these activities with.

Rossi skirted out of Morgan's way when he'd approached, JJ had sped out of the building and when he made his way to Garcia's office, he found the blonde unusually unwilling to go out.

"Why not?" Morgan demanded, folding his arms across his chest as Garcia spun around in her chair, legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. Her dark eyes were unusually serious.

"Because," she answered shortly, "there's someone else that could use a night out more than I could. All he needs is an invitation."

Before Morgan could question her, Penelope tilted her chin toward the open door, where he could see Hotch leaving his office on the other side of the bullpen.

"You think he'll want to go out?" Morgan asked, blinking. "You think he's in the mood? He'll probably want to go home to see Jack, especially so soon after Haley."

Garcia stood up and grabbed her purse, making for the door. "Your call to make, sugar. But I think he could really use it." She left, leaving Morgan standing in her office, debating with himself.

He slid into the elevator with Hotch seconds before the doors closed. His boss glanced at him with a slight nod, but didn't speak, making Morgan feel twice as awkward.

"You busy tonight?" He finally asked. He found those unbearably severe, dark eyes on his and he resisted the urge to look away.

"No," Hotch said slowly, "are you?"

Morgan shrugged one shoulder, meeting Hotch's eyes. "I wanted to go out. I could use a drink and I think you could too, if you want to come."

Morgan shifted uncomfortably while Hotch thought it over, one dark brow raised fractionally.

"Why not?" He said finally, "I suppose I could use a quick drink."

Morgan smiled lopsidedly and pulled his car keys from his pocket as the elevator dinged open.

Hotch looked a little apprehensive as he and Morgan strode toward the bar.

"Showing up here in a suit is something you don't see every day," Morgan commented offhandedly, "but don't worry about it."

Hotch didn't reply as they went inside and sat down. The music was loud, and the place was crowded but neither of them seemed to mind. Morgan ordered beers while Hotch let his dark eyes sweep the club, watching the people. There were a lot of young women there dancing, and a lot of rowdy looking males. He found himself watching for something dangerous, and he mentally reminded himself he wasn't working and that danger didn't happen everywhere all the time. He snapped back to the present when the waitress set their drinks on the table. He took his and sipped it slowly.

"So," he asked as Morgan set his drink down and turned to look at him. "What was your ulterior motive?"

The younger agent's brows furrowed. "Was it that easy to figure out?"

Hotch smiled faintly. "No. Profiler, remember. I figured this was more than a purely social call."

Morgan fiddled with a napkin. "I thought it'd be good for you to get out and do something. I know you want to see Jack, but so soon after… you know… I figured you could use something like this. Just doing something _normal; _mingling. And you know you can talk to me if you need to."

Hotch lowered his eyes, staring at the bubbles in his beer. "I guess I just still can't completely believe it. I know Haley and I were separated, but the fact that she's completely _gone_ now is just an overwhelming thought." He took a long draught on his drink before meeting Morgan's eyes again. "I never stopped loving her."

Morgan frowned sadly, unsure of what to say. He finally settled for, "I'm sure she loved you too, Hotch. She just missed you when you were gone."

"And I was gone too often," Hotch replied in quiet agreement. He stared dully at his now empty glass. He stood, and Morgan did too, leaving the cash for the drinks on the table. They made toward the door, quietly.

Morgan put the car in park in front of Hotch's house before the older man spoke again.

"Thank you," he told Morgan sincerely, "for listening."

Morgan smiled crookedly as Hotch got out of the car. "Anytime, man."

Hotch made for his front door, keys jangling.

Morgan started the car again and shook his head, making a mental note to thank Garcia for her suggestion to take Hotch with him. He'd done some good.

Hotch would be okay, he knew now. He just needed time.

**I'm sorry that took a sadder tone than I'm sure you wanted. I just couldn't see Hotch dancing around with women all happy and drunk like. But I hope this was okay. (: Still taking requests. **

**As usual, please point out typos because these are un-beta'd. I'll try to correct them asap. **


	13. Sympathy for the Devil

**Title: **Sympathy for the Devil

**Challenge: **Sick

**Characters: **JJ, Reid, Morgan

**Pairing: **MILD JJ!Reid

**Notes: I didn't like my other one for the **_**sick **_**challenge so I'm rewriting it. Again. There are so many fics out there about Reid's drug issues after Georgia, so I'm going to add to the pot it tap into that a little bit for just this one drabble. **

**The title of this one-shot, **Sympathy for the Devil **is one of the songs played in the episode **_**Revelations. **_**(Such a crazy awesome song.) It's by the Rolling Stones if you're interested in listening to it.**

**

* * *

**

It had been two days. He'd been home for two days already, and he'd never been gladder to hear his doorbell ring in the middle of the day. It was, for once, not an unwelcome thing and the sick young man pushed himself off the couch with much effort to answer it.

Reid lunged for the front door, nimble fingers closing on the knob and twisting harshly. He leaned back and the door swung inwards, revealing two of his colleagues in his doorway. JJ and Morgan both shared a look of concern on their faces, unnerved by what they saw. Reid smiled wryly, only able to imagine what he looked like. He hadn't looked in a mirror since he'd been home.

They didn't wait to be invited in; they slipped past him and Morgan went immediately to the kitchen. JJ touched Reid's arm and stared at him, brows furrowed in worry.

"Spence, what the hell's wrong with you?" She asked, trying to sound gentle. He grimaced, turning away. Any noise, no matter how soft, only served to worsen the pounding in his head. He padded toward his couch, which looked rumpled; JJ assumed he'd been spending most of his time on it since he'd been home. He sank down onto the worn cushions and JJ sat beside him as Morgan returned, carrying a glass of water and a coffee mug.

Reid leaned back and accepted the glass from Morgan, sighing contentedly at the feel of the cold glass against his heated skin. Morgan set the mug, filled with warm green tea, on the coffee table for later. JJ pressed the back of her hand to Reid's forehead. She frowned.

"You've got a fever," she said needlessly. Reid looked at her oddly; he'd known that already. She continued.

"Why have you been on the couch and not in bed?"

Reid looked down into the glass he was holding, a slight tremble weaving through his thin frame.

"It's easier to quickly get off the couch. When I try to leap off the bed, I usually end up tripping over things."

JJ's concerned look deepened. "Have you been vomiting again?"

Morgan touched Reid's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "We'll get the place cleaned up, kid. We're here to help."

The younger agent sipped the water hesitantly, testing it. Morgan tilted his head.

"You know I appreciate it," Reid started slowly, "but you guys don't have to worry over me. The doctor said the symptoms will pass."

"Reid, drug withdrawals can be nasty. We know that and you know that. We don't want you to be alone and sick when we can be with you. You have the next two weeks off; Hotch ordered JJ and I on a 'mandatory out-of-office lunch break' which you know is Hotch code for 'go check on Reid and make sure he's okay.' So here we are. Did you really expect any less?" Morgan's dark eyes studied his friend's sallow face carefully.

Reid didn't respond for a few minutes, and when he spoke, he sounded tired.

"I didn't expect it to be this hard," he admitted quietly. "The symptoms keep getting worse, not better. I keep thinking 'if I could only take a little, I'd feel so much better.' But I'm fighting so hard not to." He looked at his coworkers desperately. "I haven't taken any, please believe me. I haven't taken _any. _I… I have the drugs, as a reminder. But I haven't touched them. They're in the medicine cabinet." He tilted his chin toward the hallway.

When neither of them seemed angry or startled by the admission, he grew a little more confident.

"I think I _do _need your help…" It was hard for him to say. Morgan refrained from the comfort he longed to give; Reid needed to know that they knew he was strong. The young profiler was trembling badly again, his skin glossy with sweat and flushed from fever. He wasn't looking well.

He started grimacing, folding his arms around his torso. JJ leaned forward to touch him, but he was up and staggering into the hall before she could make contact. It was obvious a few seconds later that he was throwing up, and Morgan winced. JJ held up a hand at him as she stood, making her way through the apartment to follow Reid.

She found him hunched over. He grabbed the handle and tugged it to flush the toilet before he went limp, forehead resting against the porcelain.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely, eyes closed. JJ pushed his hair from his face, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Hey, look at me," JJ said, slipping cool fingers under his chin to tilt his face toward her when he didn't listen, "it's not your fault, okay? Don't you ever go blaming yourself for what he did to you. If anything, blame me. I shouldn't have allowed us to split up. I'm so sorry that I didn't think."

Reid's hazel eyes were misty, but he was thinking clearly. "JJ, don't. None of us can be held responsible. We thought it was routine; I made the choice to split up because I didn't expect anything to happen. We were all… victims of circumstance."

JJ shook her blonde head in wonder, slipping her arm under Reid's hoisting him up with her when she stood. It took him a moment to gain back his balance, and she led him back to his room.

"You're so sweet, Spence," she murmured. "I sometimes wonder how you can have been through all that you have and still be so innocent. Honestly, we were all worried you'd be a changed person after… all that."

Reid tilted his head, sighing as she pushed him down onto the cool sheets of his almost unfamiliar bed. He never spent enough time in it.

"To be honest JJ, it's going to take time for me to completely move on. I've found myself nervously jumping at every sudden sound around here since I got back. Seriously, any sudden noise and I'm leaping for someplace to hide. I can't explain it; the sound of neighbors walking outside doesn't scare me; it just sounds similar… similar to when I heard his boots on the wood outside the door, you know?"

She nodded mutely, and he leaned his head against her arm. Her brows lifted, but she ultimately welcomed his weight, glad he was confiding in her.

"It'll take time, but I'm going to have you to help me through, aren't I?" He asked. Her heart swelled at the innocence in his voice.

"Yeah, of course," JJ replied, ruffling his hair gently. "You'll have me, and Morgan, and the entire team. We're family, you know. We all love you, Spence."

He smiled weakly, and JJ pushed him back onto the pillows when she saw he was still shaking.

"You're really sick, Spence; get some rest and we'll be back later tonight, okay? Garcia's got cookies for you."

"_Cookies,_" He sighed wistfully, eyes already closed and body lax in the grip of his sheets. JJ grinned, tugging the thick blanket over his lithe form.

She watched him rest for a moment before she left to get Morgan and head back to work. She'd keep her promise; they'd be back to see Reid later.

He heard them leave, and then he finally let himself begin to drift off.

_I love you guys too, _He thought sleepily, feeling consciousness leaving him, _you're my family… you're all I need. _

_

* * *

_**Notes: Sorry those of you who were expecting a new chapter, not a rewrite. **

**I have one more to write after this and then I'm going to get to **

**Nymphadora-CullenBAU's request. (: **

**By the way, I'm not a drug expert. All I did was google 'symptoms of dilaudid withdrawal' so if any of this is wrong, let me know. The website I clicked showed rather violent symptoms, which I tamed down a bit. s**

**As always, point out any typos you see. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	14. Nightmare

**Title: **Nightmare

**Challenge: **comfort

**Characters: **JJ, Reid

**Pairing: **JJ!Reid

**Notes: The lack of this pairing in my other story is causing some serious withdrawal.**

**

* * *

**

It had taken her nearly ten minutes of internal debate to muster the courage to knock on that door. She stood in front of it now, already feeling guilty but she needed to talk to him. It was one of the few times he wasn't rooming with Morgan, and she didn't know how long it would be until she got the chance again.

JJ glanced back down the hall, acutely aware that the rest of her team were in other rooms bordering his, and she knew she'd have to be quiet. Biting her lip, she raised a fist and rapped gently on the door.

She heard him shifting; the rustle of clothing and a pang of guilt shot through her when she heard him sigh. She hoped she didn't upset him. It was nearly three in the morning, but he'd told her before that he'd always be there if she needed him. She needed him now. She raised her hand to knock again but the door cracked open before she could, and her wide blue eyes met Reid's half-lidded ones.

He pushed the door open wider without a word and he turned, padding back toward the rumpled bed. She followed quietly, closing and locking the door behind her. He sank back down onto the mattress, sitting up and rubbing his bare arms as though he were cold. JJ cautiously moved to sit beside him, and he moved his long legs to make room. She fidgeted nervous until his sleep-thick voice interrupted.

"You gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

She didn't look at him. She stared at her hands, and she suddenly felt ashamed at having woken him up. "I'm sorry," she started, "I shouldn't have woken you."

He watched her curiously, quietly willing her to continue.

"It's stupid," she said, "I had a bad dream. As lame as it sounds, it was… disturbing. I just didn't want to sit alone in my dark room anymore so I thought maybe I could talk to you. I can go…"

He shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

JJ bit her lip, peeking up at him from under thick lashes. "This case is just getting to me… this guy's horrific, what he's doing to these people. I just imagined him getting to us; it seems like something he would do. Try to destroy the entire investigation. I just got a little paranoid and my mind made a scenario, is all."

"What happened?"

She clenched one hand. "He came right into the police station and killed all of us right there. He killed you right in front of me and wiped out the entire team… he told me we deserved it and he killed me too."

Reid was quiet for a few seconds, the sound of their soft breathing the only noise in the otherwise silent room.

"You don't have to be afraid, JJ," he murmured, "these cases get to all of us; use it to remind yourself that we're still human. We're still afraid, but we do what we do for the good of the many. We're careful."

She sighed bitterly. "I know, I know. Sometimes I just wish it were easier."

He leaned back and patted one of the pillows. "You can lie down for a while if you want." His tone sounded nervous, but he knew he had to brush aside his shyness because she desperately needed his comfort.

She looked at him skeptically, "you sure? I don't want to impose or seem needy."

He shrugged one shoulder. "You aren't, JJ, I know that. Just stay and get some sleep; I don't mind at all, really."

She leaned back into the pillows, leaning her head against his shoulder and touching his hand. "I won't stay too long."

He sighed, settling back into the warmth of the bed and tugging at the covers. "Stay as long as you need to; I told you you're always welcome and I meant it."

She shifted, settling against him and closing her eyes. She felt him relax beside her, and in a few moments he was dozing again.

She nudged him and he grunted. Smiling faintly, she turned her head to look at him.

"Spence?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**CLICHÉ CLICHÉ CLICHÉ. OOC OOC OOC.**


	15. Profilers

**Title: **Profilers

**Challenge: **profiling

**Characters:** JJ, Reid

**Pairing: **JJ!Reid

* * *

JJ lifted her caramel latte to her lips and let her blue eyes sweep the café, trying to put her newfound knowledge to use. Her pale gaze settled on a man about her age, reading a magazine at another table and glancing up every now and then toward the door.

"He's waiting for someone," she said after a moment's observation, redirecting her attention back to her partner. Reid sat across from her, stirring sugar into his coffee.

"Who do you think he's waiting for?" he asked without looking up, and JJ's pale brow furrowed. She looked at the man again, lips pursed in thought. "Uhm… a friend?"

"JJ," Reid said finally, looking up to meet her eyes. She blinked at him innocently. "You have to notice the details. What can you tell me about his behavior?"

She clenched her fingers around the paper cup, feeling almost embarrassed at her lack of talent for the task. She felt her cheeks redden as she glanced back at the man. "He looks… nervous. He keeps looking up. Maybe he's anxious? He's waiting for someone and he's being impatient."

"Good," Reid replied brightly, "read his expression if you can. You can find out a lot about what he's thinking by watching his microexpressions."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Just try it."

She looked again and watched the man's posture, searching for the obvious detail that Reid had no trouble seeing. She noted that his fingers were rapping a steady beat on the wood table and every few seconds his left eyebrow would twitch. His foot was tapping. She looked back at Reid eagerly.

"He's definitely impatient. He's acting almost paranoid and nervous. Keeps tapping, twitching eyebrow, keeps looking up. Whatever he's waiting for is important."

Reid nodded once, impatiently brushing back his shaggy, chestnut hair with one hand. "Good, good. He's waiting for someone, but why is he so eager?"

JJ frowned. "How could we guess that?"

"Look at him," Reid replied evenly, "you can figure it out. All you have to do is look closely and think."

She tried again, and this time by ignoring his movements and focusing on his expressions and face, it became blatantly clear. He looked so tired; his eyes were red and puffy, his skin sallow and thin. The anxiety, the sickly appearance, the impatience…

"He's a druggie," JJ said suddenly, catching Reid's calm hazel eyes with her own excited blue ones, "he's waiting for his dealer to meet up with him so they can talk and so he can get some goods."

"I knew you could do it," Reid praised softly, tapping his fingers against the side of the warm paper cup.

"How was it?" She was eager, and Reid found the quality to be another thing he admired about JJ.

"You were spot on," he replied, "I'm going to call you _JJ_ _- junior profiler_."

She smiled, sitting up straighter. "I can't believe I did that… my first observational profile. That's so neat, I never had any idea how you guys could do it but when you explain…"

"Not so hard," Reid concluded. "You could be a great profiler if you took the classes, JJ."

Her smile never faded. "I don't need classes," she said brightly, "you're a great teacher, Dr. Reid."

"I'm glad you think so," he said, standing and snatching his messenger bag from the back of the chair. She stood with him. "Come on, let's get back." He made his way toward the exit of the café and JJ followed along eagerly.

"Why are you in a hurry? Is it because-"

"JJ," he cut in, smiling, "we have a rule- _do not _profile each other. Besides, you won't be able to figure me out."

* * *

**I could see JJ getting curious about profiling and Reid giving her a few tips. This seemed like a good way to do it. **

**Not proofread, please point out any errors. Thanks. **

**- Sharky**


End file.
